This invention relates generally to Self Health Care devices methods and system. More particularly it relates to a Do-It-Yourself novel non-obvious therapeutic massage system. Even more particularly it relates to methods, devices and system for relieving or reducing muscle spasms and concomitant pain thru bicameral variable contact heat, electrical stimulation and vibration sources.